


it shouldn't have worked...

by Badwolfiscoming



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfiscoming/pseuds/Badwolfiscoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At age 14 Annie Edison meets the 25 year old new co-worker for her dad. This is a one-shot that kind of covers her whole life from that moment but don't worry there's no underage shit etc.<br/>Rated M for swearing and slight smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	it shouldn't have worked...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything to do with community, like characters or rights or anything

Annie Edison: age 14  
I pulled a dress over my head hurriedly, I knew that my dad was having people from his work over for dinner in little under 10 minutes. My friend, Sarah sat on the corner of my bed staring at the ceiling.  
“Why do we have to go to this stupid dinner anyway? Didn’t you tell your dad that Kelly was throwing the party of the decade?” Sarah complained, despite her complaining I knew she didn’t mean it really she chose to be here and not the party, but hey, what are best friends for?  
“Because he just hired some new guy and it’s a tradition or something, I don’t really know. Anyway dad keeps complaining about him, saying things like ‘he’s too young to be in his position’ or whatever so I want to see what the fuss was about” I explained.  
Sarah rolls her eyes, “Noooo, you want to see just how young this guy is, trust me Annie you don’t want to go down that route,”  
“Actually I know how young he is, he’s 25 actually so obviously I’m not going to do anything,” still I managed to blush.  
We were interrupted by the sound of the door bell ringing, we ran down and stood and let my dad open the door, the first few men who came in were John and Luke, my dad’s old business friend and then came a new face, a new gorgeous face for that matter.  
“Annie, Sarah, this is Jeff Winger my new co-worker,” My dad announced happily.  
Jeff reached out his hand and shook both of ours. As the two men walked into the dining room Sarah and I waited for a second before she leaned into my ear and whispered “You’re right, Kelly’s party has nothing on this,”

 

Annie Edison: 15 years old.  
I had come home crying that night, Sarah and I had gotten into a fight about most stupid thing, I couldn’t even remember what started the argument but it had spiralled into a long one.  
I was glad to be finally reaching my house as I had decoded to walk home early since I couldn’t stand to be in Sarah’s house anymore, the tension was killing me. However when I got to my home I cursed, none other than the shining Lexus sat in the driveway. I couldn’t be seen crying in front of Jeff, how embarrassing! So instead I decided to sit on the porch and calm myself.  
I must have been there for a half hour at least before the tears stopped falling but I knew that anything could set them off again so I waited for a few more minutes. Once again however I had made a mistake because not two minutes later the front door opened and none other than Jeff fucking Winger stepped out.  
He didn’t see me at first as he pulled out a cigarette carton from the inside of his blazer, I wanted to look at him, give him that look I always did when I didn’t appreciate something he was doing or I disagreed with him but I couldn’t because I knew I would be set off again if he asked me what was wrong.  
“Annie?” he seemed startled, I still didn’t look at him.  
“Annie? You okay?” He sat down on the porch beside me.  
Even that was enough to start me crying again and soon I was blubbering and telling him about how Sarah had told me that nobody actually liked me and they only put up with me as he puffed on that damn lung killer.  
He seemed pretty lost for words and I was going to make a snarky comment about how if he worked for my dad then the company was in trouble but I held my tongue because I knew it would mess this up.  
“I like you,” it came out soft and my heart skipped a beat as he said it and when I looked at him his whole facial expression was soft and I wanted to kiss him there and the but I couldn’t because he wouldn’t accept, because he brought his new girlfriend round for dinner last week, Britta. Also the whole age thing might come into play but I was going to ignore that part.  
Instead I put my head on his shoulder and sat there for 5 minutes before I could feel him stiffen up, I don’t know why it hurt so much, I don’t know why he was being so weird. We had known each other for a year now it wasn’t like I didn’t know the guy.  
Somehow though his words of encouragement seemed to work wonders and as we stepped back inside I was invited to sit at the table with the rest of my family and dad’s work buddies and just talk. I managed to have a good time, even with Britta there, bitch.  
Annie Edison: 16 years old.  
“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Annie, happy birthday to you!” the family around me sang merrily.  
I had gotten a new phone, it was pink and had a camera, I fell in love with it instantly. Sarah already had one so when she saw mine she smiled and announced that it was a tradition to take a photo of the birthday girl and the most attractive guy at the party on the new phone.  
I hadn’t known what she meant until I saw Jeff sit across the room chattering to my mum, I had no idea what they were on about but it was certainly funny sounding.  
Sarah and I went up to my room for a few minutes so that we could have a bit of chill out time, both of us were at that awkward age where too much social interaction was a bad thing so we regularly went to have little chill out sessions in between.  
“God, how glad are you that Britta isn’t here today?” Sarah said laughing.  
“Too glad. Oh my god last time she was here with Jeff it was almost their first anniversary and she was going on and on about how she wanted him to propose and about how even if he did propose she was still going to keep her name or something.” I complained.  
By the end of the night everyone had gone home except for Sarah who was snoring on my floor in a sleeping bag, she protested about it originally as we normally let each other had the others bed but she couldn’t argue with the ‘my birthday, my rules’ argument so she gave up.  
I lifted my new phone off the bedside table and opened the photo’s I beamed at one particular one, it was of me, Jeff and Sarah. Jeff had cake all over his face after Sarah and I had dumped it on him, he soon got his revenge though and before we could run we too were covered in cake. It was an excuse to take a picture, I went into options and made it my new wallpaper, I was sure I would never stop smiling at that one.  
Annie Edison: 16 years and 5 months old.  
Jeff kissed me softly at first but it soon turned into a deep, hurried frenzy of tongues and lips and occasionally teeth. I could feel his body against me as he pushed me against the wall, I moaned his name into his ear and he lifted a hand to begin to unbutton my blouse- BEEP BEEP BEEP.  
I bolted up at the sound of my alarm and shook my head roughly, the dreams about him had been persistent recently, and it seemed that he constantly had a hold on her even at night. I sighed, I wished that we could have done that in real life but the man was 27 years old and having sex every night, I heard him talk about it with my dad as they clinked their glasses together and the guys laughed. I on the other hand had yet to even hold a boys hand never mind fuck one.  
At the end of the school day when I finally got back to my room I breathed a sigh of relief, it was Friday which meant two whole days of relaxing.  
That evening just after dinner at around 8 I heard a knock on the door, I stood up from the table and told my family I would get it. As I opened it I breathed in quickly as I saw Jeff standing there, it was the first time I had seen him out of a suit, he wore jeans a simple grey t-shirt.  
“Jeff? What are you doing here?” I asked in a worried tone.  
He wasn’t looking at me the way he normally did, as though I was an actual person who mattered, this time it seemed as though he wasn’t looking at me but rather through me, like I wasn’t even there.  
“Is your dad there?” He said flatly.  
I was going to push him for answers some more but I heard my dad come up behind me so instead I just walked away and sat down again at the table beside my brother and listened in.  
“Britta threw me out. Can I stay here? Just for the weekend. I know it’s completely unprofessional but all hotels are booked and my mum is all the way across state,” Jeff sounded like he was about to break down.  
“Don’t you worry about it son, you can stay here as long as you need, you can have the guest bedroom,” My dad sympathised, he was always way too friendly with his work mates I thought but then again it was working out in my favour this time.  
So that’s how Jeff Winger ended up staying in my house for the weekend which also just so happened to be the weekend my family were having a pool party, I was too self-conscious in front of Jeff to actual get in the pool but he wasn’t and wow was I glad. He was ripped, like extremely ripped and I don’t think my eyes left him the whole day.  
That night it was one of the rare nights that Sarah didn’t stay but her grandparents were in town so she wanted to see them, I understood and anyway Jeff was there so it at least gave me a chance to even try and make a move.  
It had however turned into one of those nights where you just want to sit and think about life and school and friends and romance and everything under the sun so I ended up sitting on top of my roof. It was probably dangerous but since I was younger when I needed to think I always got a ladder and climbed to the roof.  
I was amid thought about Troy Barnes the quarter back for my school’s football team and about how he was pretty cute when I heard a metallic clanking sound of the ladder. I was about to bolt over and make sure no one was removing it when a face popped up, it was Jeff’s.  
“oh,” he seemed surprised I was up here, “I didn’t know you were here,” as he hoisted himself up onto the roof he came over and sat beside me, right in the middle of the roof. He was dressed in a sweat shirt and some trackies with a mug of tea in his hand, it made me think that maybe my jammie bottoms and t-shirt weren’t enough to keep the cold at bay and before I could stop myself my teeth began to chatter.  
Jeff turned to me, his expression concerned as he handed me the mug of hot tea which I gladly accepted. We both sat there staring at the moon, we weren’t talking but that was okay too. It was him however who started the conversation.  
“Britta threw me out… she said she had to find her inner zen or some shit like that and give me thirty minutes to get out,” His voice was flat and broken, it sent a shiver down my spine which he picked up on.  
He pressed his lips together for a moment so they formed a line, he was thinking about something. He sighed before removing his sweat shirt and handing it to me, “I want that back, it was very expensive,” He was smiling as he said it because I think both he and I knew he wasn’t getting the jumper back.  
“It’ll be okay, everything turns out for the best,” I wasn’t sure if I believed the words or not but I knew that Jeff probably needed to hear them at this point.  
And that’s when it happened, I don’t know how, I don’t know who started it but suddenly his lips were on mine and his hand was on my hip, and mine in his hair. I had only ever done this a couple of times before at parties, they never lasted long just stupid games of 7 minutes in heaven or spin the bottle so I was pretty lost at this moment.  
But then woah his tongue was in my mouth and mine was in his and it shouldn’t work but it did and it was awesome and everything about this was awesome because he was finally mine and it had been 2 years and I think everything was going to work out.  
He pulled away quickly then, his eyes were wide and his hair messy. He looked adorable. “No, Annie, I’m sorry you’re a really nice girl but I can’t do this you’re not even 18 yet and oh god I’m sorry this isn’t fair I was just lonely and everything is messing up,” His head was in his hands and for a moment I thought he was going to cry instead he stood up and made his way down the ladder, he didn’t say goodnight, he didn’t ask for his jumper he just left.  
That night I couldn’t sleep, what if he told my dad? He would kill us both, I would be grounded I was sure and Jeff could lose his job. It was a stupid thing to do so why did it feel so right? Why did feeling him against me with his arms around me feel like it was supposed to go on forever? Why did it make me feel like such an ass when he said he was sorry? Because I should have been sorry too but I wasn’t, not really.  
The next morning things went back to normal between Jeff and I just playful banter as per the usual, any time he smiled at me I tried to pretend like that fucking amazing mouth wasn’t on mine the night before.  
Annie Edison: aged 17.  
I hadn’t slept properly in three months, these pills were amazing suddenly I could do everything, sleep was overrated it was stupid and boring and who needed it? Because I didn’t that was for sure.  
Of course however it didn’t take my parents long to figure things out, my eyes were dark, my skin was beginning to break out and I wasn’t eating right. They wouldn’t be the best parents if they hadn’t noticed a change. I think Jeff had noticed the most though, he didn’t make eye contact anymore, none of his jokes were based around stupid thing is had done anymore, it was really getting me down. It was like he was pissed off at me but I didn’t have time to ask him I had so many extracurricular activities that needed done.  
Annie Edison: 17 and 4 months  
I had done it, it had finally happened, I had snapped and gone on a bender, at a party that Troy Barnes was at none the less. It wasn’t like I cared that much I only had interest in him to keep Sarah off my back about not going after Jeff.  
My dad had come to pick me up, his face was stained as though he had been crying, maybe he had been I was crying too so maybe it was a common thing tonight. I knew once he pulled into the driveway and I saw the Lexus that I wasn’t going inside so I went around the back and sat on one of the sun loungers beside the pool, I pulled my legs up and began to snivel. Why did I always end up crying?  
This time I had managed to completely compose myself before Jeff the smoker came out to enjoy his daily dose of cancer. I don’t know what it was, maybe it was my ever growing affection for him or maybe it was my emotions on high but either way I decided to give him a piece of my mind.  
I turned around in the seat to look at him, “what the fuck Jeff?” it came out accusing, good it was supposed to be.  
He raised an eyebrow at me, “excuse me?”  
“Those things give you cancer you know, cancer kills, Jeff so what the fuck is wrong with you?” I was so pissed in that moment.  
Something about his expression changed, suddenly everything that had been even slightly friendly left, though I had to admit there wasn’t much friendliness anyway he was still being off with me. His face turned cold and unforgiving and his voice could have given you frostbite, “I’ll quit if you do,” with that he threw his cigarette on the ground and went inside. It was that little act that started the tears again.  
Annie Edison: 18 years old.  
A party, that’s what I was coming home to, my parents decided to throw a welcome back party for me after being in rehab (or church camp If the neighbours ask). I had been pretty excited to see Sarah again, we had been in contact over the phone once every few days for the past months I was in but only family was allowed to visit which also meant no Jeff, I hadn’t asked if he was going to be there. He called me once every few weeks, I had wished it was more often but with everything going on I had assumed he was busy with his new girlfriend or something.  
As I stepped into the house I felt so comfortable and at home as I was bombarded with hugs and even some tears from my mum and Sarah, however it was Jeff standing there awkwardly with that stupid goofy smile that really got me, I crashed into him and he put his arms around me. For a moment I forgot my family was about and just allowed to myself to get lost in Jeff.  
It was only when I stepped away and got a slightly strange look from my mother that I felt my cheeks turn red, I was wearing Jeff’s sweatshirt. He smirked at me, the bastard recognised the jumper. I just laughed and the party commenced, there was food, drink, party games, it all seemed a little childish actually but no one cared because I think for the first time in a long time things were starting to get back to normality.  
That night when everyone had retired to bed and the guests had left and Sarah had fallen asleep on the sofa with a blanket around her I walked into the kitchen to make tea and of course because he has to be everywhere (though I wasn’t complaining) Jeffrey Winger stood at the island, he was just staring not really looking at anything in particular.  
“Hey,” I smiled at him to disturb his thoughts, “don’t you have somewhere to be?” it didn’t come out mean though just inquisitive.  
“Nope,” he said popping the p.  
“So tell me,” I said pulling up an island chair and sitting on it so we were now at the same height for a change, “what have I missed?”  
“Literally nothing,” he sighed.  
“Oh come on, just one thing,” I begged.  
“Okay fine but you’re going to have to come over closer because it’s a secret” he whispered, I rolled my eyes and edged toward him.  
He leaned over to my ear, “I discovered my world stops spinning when Annie Edison isn’t about,”  
My world stopped spinning then, did he honestly just say that? I couldn’t kiss him, I couldn’t fuck him, not tonight and I think he knew that too because instead of pulling my face into his he slowly entwined his fingers with mine. It was soft and he was brushing his thumb across my knuckles.  
At some point I leant my head into his chest, he began to stroke to back of my hair and I sighed with content. This whole thing was so great, I couldn’t wait to tell Sarah about it. Eventually I pulled our hands apart and settled both arms around him, he kissed my head and began to softly tell me things I had missed. Troy had missed his scholarship after an accident involving a keg flip, my mum opened a bakery, my dad got promoted even higher up the career ladder and he and Britta finally called things off all together.  
“I thought that happened ages ago,” I said softly everything was said softly in these few minutes, how could they not be?  
“Yeah we broke up but we never stopped seeing each other,” I could feel him smirk on the top of my head.  
“You’re such a pig,” I said but I was laughing, I didn’t have the time to feel jealous because he wanted me I knew that now.  
We heard one of my parents get up to either use the toilet or get a glass of water, so we took it as a sign and separated. As I walked off to my bedroom I heard him whisper my name so I turned around,  
“You always pulled that jumper off better than me,” He whispered with a smirk.  
“Don’t you know it,” I replied back, the same smirk plastered on my face.  
Annie Edison: age 21  
I heard a knock on my apartment door, I checked the peep hole and smiled at the shape outside. I turned around to see Sarah and Troy snogging on my sofa, since they had gotten together everything had been a bit third wheely for me so I invited Jeff to us going to out to celebrate being able to drink for the first time legally. I opened the door and had the quickly step back before I was trampled on my Jeff, why was he so tall? Did he need to be so tall?  
“Wooooh! Annie Happy birthday! You’re like officially an adult now!” he said excitedly, I couldn’t tell but there was defiantly something about the way he said it that gave me a jolt.  
“You’re off by like 4 years, Jeff,” I laughed swatting him on the chest.  
“Yeah I suppose like but how can you be an adult but not be allowed alcohol? Anyway you ready to get pissed for the first time ever?” I swear I thought he was about jumped through the roof.  
Sarah decided to take a breath and talk for the first time since Jeff arrived, “trust me Jeff, hun, it’s not her first time… in either department,” she winked at me before sticking her tongue back in her boyfriend.  
I tried to hide the smile that was forming on my face by staring at the floor but I could hear Jeff snickering above me, “anyway lets goooo,” Jeff said happily cutting the awkwardness.  
He held the door opened for me and said with a twinkle in his eye, “Milady?” and of course since it had been our thing since I got out of rehab I smiled back and said “Milord,”  
The night turned out odd, I had a couple of drinks, not even enough for me to be tipsy and still something I never thought would happen sober happened; I fucked Jeff winger.  
It hadn’t been intentional, Troy and Sarah had fucked off back to our apartment and somehow I had ended back at Jeff’s, well no that was a lie because once the other two buggered off we both realised something: I was officially an adult. So when Jeff asked where we wanted to go next and I casually slipped in that I had never seen his apartment before I knew what would happen and so did he, I think that’s probably while he drove so fast, three years of pent up sexual tension can do that to people.  
It was great, in fact it was more than great, it was epic and lasted for like three hours. Then we lay there both panting in the aftermath and I think if I hadn’t of acted so quickly there might have been a bit of tension so I rolled over and cuddled into his side. He looked at me, his eyes were soft and I knew things were actually going to go as planned as I fell asleep that night into the soundest sleep I had ever had.  
Annie Edison: aged 24 years old.  
I inhaled the fresh air as I stood on the dock of the cabin in the woods that Jeff’s grandparents left for him. I leaned back as I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his head bury into my neck. Everything felt so perfect, which was nice, it was more than nice though, it was perfect, obviously.  
“Annie,” He muttered into the side of my neck.  
“Yeah?” I said turning around now so that I could face him as I wrapped my arms around his waist.  
“I love you,” despite the fact the words had been first uttered between us after the first time we slept together, it still made me fill with joy when he said it, “I love you so much, and that’s why I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” My breath hitched, oh my god was he proposing?  
My suspicion were confirmed as he got down on one knee and said “Annie Edison would you please make me the happiest man in the whole entire universe?”  
I could feel tears prick the back of my eyes, my brain didn’t even need to think I knew straight away I would say yes, so I did and he lifted me up and swung me before he kissed me muttering words about a wedding and telling people. Only I couldn’t concentrate on that then I could only concentrate on him, so I did for the whole afternoon.  
Annie Edison:27 years old  
“YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD,” was shouted across the maternity ward as yet another woman went into labour, I lay in the bed staring at my enlarged stomach and squeezing my husband’s hand, our first child. He/she would be coming soon and I was terrified and I could tell Jeff was too by the pale shade he was.  
“Please don’t be that violent when you start to really get into it,” Jeff smiled referencing the lady across the ward.  
“No promises, babe” I laughed before, breathing through another fucking contraction, Jesus they hurt.  
Little baby Hayley Sarah Winger was born at exactly 01:27AM on the 6th of August. She was perfect, with my dark hair and her daddy’s eyes. As I looked down at her and back up at Jeff, I realised something, everything did turn out for the best.


End file.
